Predestinados
by Mary Deveraux
Summary: Porque Un Operador Siempre Debe Ser Tan Digno Como Su Netnavi.


Predestinados.

Despertar por primera vez es algo extraño, inusual. Cuando abrí los ojos, marcando así el inicio de mi existencia quedé paralizado. Las formas, los colores, los sonidos; absolutamente todo llamaba mi atención. El círculo de datos que flotaba frente a mí se detuvo y mis pies tocaron de manera abrupta el suelo. Estaba impactado. Impresionado por el mundo que se extendía frente a mí.

A pesar de que permanecía encerrado en un tubo de cristal no estaba molesto. Había sido programado para ser calculador e indiferente. Para pensar antes de actuar. Afuera, en el universo humano que fue capaz de crearme observé a decenas de científicos que me contemplaban. Eran científicos, porque llevaban bata blanca, algunos de ellos lentes; pero, sobre todo, su mirada transmitía la inteligencia propia de un hombre de ciencia.

Uno de ellos, de los más jóvenes se ajustó las gafas y dio un paso adelante.

—Buenas tardes. —Saludó.

—Buenas tardes. —Repetí, por mera cortesía. ¿Así que esta era mi voz? No estaba mal.

— ¿Sabes quién eres? —Preguntó otro hombre, uno más viejo.

—Mi nombre es Protoman. —Contesté automáticamente.

Asintió. Los cuchicheos de los científicos que me rodeaban comenzaron a escucharse a través de la habitación.

—Lo que no sé…—Dije, captando la atención de todos. —Es lo que esperan de mí.

El anciano carraspeó y se adelantó un poco más que el joven. Creo que con esto queda claro quién era el líder de todos ellos. Cruzó las manos tras la espalda, y respondió:

—Si te soy sincero, Protoman, no estaba en nuestros planes crearte. Pero haremos algunas pruebas antes de decidir tu futuro.

—De acuerdo. —Consentí, aunque sospecho que las habrían hecho aunque me negara.

Sobra decir que las superé todas. Resistencia, fuerza, defensa y velocidad. Esta última parecía ser mi especialidad. La mayoría de los científicos quedaron impresionados. Decidieron someterme a una fase de batallas, donde acabé con virus, navis comunes, de seguridad y personalizados. Todos, especialmente el viejo se quedaron momentáneamente sin habla. Uno de ellos levantó el teléfono.

—Excelente, Protoman. Haz aprobado. —Me apremió el anciano.

Fue entonces cuando las puertas se abrieron. Dos hombres con trajes negros, lentes de igual color y con walkie-talkies atados al cinturón atravesaron el umbral. Inmediatamente, los científicos se alinearon a los costados de la habitación, para dejar una especie de pasillo en el centro. Un hombre de aspecto serio, con el cabello negro azabache y ojos de igual tonalidad caminó hasta situarse frente a mí. Detrás de él pude ver a dos guardaespaldas más. No sólo fue la postura respetuosa que todos habían adoptado, sino la elegancia de su vestimenta y la protección a que se veía sometido lo que me hizo comprender que se trataba de alguien importante. El hombre, con el celular en mano, me observó fijamente, estudiándome.

—No parece tan excelente como lo describía, Dr. Ramsey. —Dijo, sin apartar la vista de mí.

—Pero lo es, señor Blaze. —Corrigió el anciano científico.

—Mi nombre es Shuuseki Blaze. —Se presentó. —Soy el vicepresidente de la multinacional empresa tecnológica BlazeQuest. Si eres tan especial como el Doctor Ramsey dice, voy a enviarte a proteger la seguridad de los laboratorios en Sci-Lab.

—Como usted ordene, señor Blaze. —Respondí con indiferencia.

Un celular vibró, y Shuuseki Blaze se marchó al instante seguido de su pequeña escolta. Perfecto. Quedaría recluido por los siglos de los siglos en el sistema de seguridad de Sci-Lab. Durante las próximas tres semanas acepté mi destino y permanecí en los laboratorios de investigación más importantes del continente muerto del aburrimiento. Ese lugar tenía un sistema de seguridad muy efectivo. Lo más que llegué a detener fueron un par de Navis que suprimí dos segundos después de que entraran. Muy dentro de mí sospechaba que se pondría peor. Cuando se corriera la noticia de que Protoman, un "increíble" Netnavi rojo protegía Sci-Lab nadie querría siquiera acercarse.

Por suerte, todo cambió. Un día regresé a los laboratorios de BlazeQuest para una rutina de mantenimiento. No demoró mucho, puesto que mis esfuerzos en Sci-Lab eran nulos. Platicaba entonces (en realidad, sólo intercambiaba frases) con el Navi encargado de la seguridad en BlazeQuest, cuando la puerta se abrió. Sin embargo, al volverme no alcancé a ver nada.

— ¡Oh, Oh! Está aquí otra vez. —Murmuró mi acompañante.

— ¿Quién? —Pregunté por curiosidad.

—Ya lo verás.

— ¡Aaaahhhh! —Gritó un científico, llamando no sólo nuestra atención, sino la de todos sus colegas.

Se había dado un choque eléctrico, por apartar del camino a un niño que ahora se reía enérgicamente de lo sucedido. Nunca antes lo había visto, porque los pequeños tenían prohibida la entrada a los laboratorios. Tenía el cabello bicolor, negro y blanco, y sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar. Vestía un short azul marino, y una sudadera violeta con rayas negras, calcetines blancos y zapatos negros bien lustrados.

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunté de nuevo, señalándolo.

—El próximo presidente de BlazeQuest. —Contestó mi interlocutor. —El señorito Chaud Blaze.

—Es un travieso. Debió quedarse en casa con su madre.

— ¡Que nunca te oiga nadie decir eso! —Exclamó. —El señorito Chaud perdió a su madre el verano pasado.

Era otoño, así que habían pasado dos meses. Si algo debía reconocerle al mocoso era su fortaleza, porque cualquier otro niño hubiera estado en esos momentos llorando la pérdida de su madre. Sin embargo, él estaba ahí, haciéndose el tonto para, por lo menos, intentar superarlo.

—Pobrecito. —Comentó mi acompañante mientras observábamos desde la red de la computadora central. Yo rodé los ojos. —Su padre lo ignora desde el fallecimiento de su madre y él tiene que venir aquí para no quedarse solo. Por lo menos, los empleados lo tratan bien.

Ese niño…si necesitaba un compañero bien podría usar algo de su cuantiosa fortuna para comprarse un oso de peluche y dejar de interrumpir. Los científicos siempre estaban ocupados en investigaciones, pruebas y esas cosas. Y si Chaud los distraía todo se vendría abajo. Pero… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Culpaba a un pequeño huérfano de madre por lo insulsa que era mi vida.

—Maldito código. —Escuché decir a uno de los trabajadores, que dejó su computadora unos momentos.

Chaud caminó hasta ella y se puso de pie en la silla. Sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos en el monitor unos segundos, antes de que comenzara a teclear con rapidez. If…Then…Else. Do…While…Loop. ¡¿Cómo es que conocía de programación?! ¡Específicamente de estructuras condicionales y ciclos repetitivos! Hasta hace unos minutos, ¡un profesional estaba teniendo problemas con ello! ¿Pero qué clase de instrucción había recibido este niño?

—Eso fue increíble. —Comenté.

— ¿Qué? ¿Programar? Chaud lo hace todo el tiempo. Siempre completa los programas cuando los trabajadores no están, y a veces, cuando está aburrido se encarga de depurar y ejecutar las nuevas aplicaciones. —El Netnavi se encogió de hombros. —Es bastante curioso.

— ¿Toma clases avanzadas en alguna parte?

— ¡Claro que no! Es nato. El chico es un verdadero prodigio. Es más… ¿Quieres saber un secreto?

—Por supuesto. —Respondí, mirando a Chaud que ya se había bajado de la silla y estaba en busca de otro código incompleto.

—Él fue quien te programó. —Reveló sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Me quedé atónito. ¿Realmente era posible que un niño…?

—Bueno, en realidad hizo el código base, pero tengo entendido que no hubo muchos cambios, solamente un par de correcciones lógicas y de sintaxis.

Presioné mi cabeza con la mano izquierda en un intento por asimilar que Chaud me había creado. Que todas mis habilidades eran producto del ingenio de un niño de cinco años y medio. Era imposible. Chaud era algo distraído y los errores de sintaxis indicaban que su ortografía era mala, pero en programación avanzada, aun sin estudios previos, era un genio. Entonces lo comprendí. Fue como si un rayo hubiese atravesado el núcleo de mi programa. Tenía que estar junto a él. Él era lo que yo necesitaba y viceversa. Por él obtendría una vida emocionante, porque cuando creciera seguramente se interesaría por las Netbattles. A cambio, a su lado siempre estaría un compañero, un amigo.

El problema ahora era explicarle esta nueva situación a su padre, pero me entendió. Sospecho que de alguna forma eso era todo lo que haría en la vida por el bien de su hijo (además de heredarle BlazeQuest, por supuesto) y se lo agradecí más de una vez. Me colocaron en una terminal personal (PET) uno de esos aparatos nuevos para las Netbattles que todos usan; y luego me entregaron a Chaud.

—Mi nombre es Chaud. Entonces, ¿Tú eres mi Netnavi? —Inquirió.

—Gusto en conocerte. —Respondí. —Mi nombre es Protoman. Siempre que necesites algo, yo estaré aquí.

—Wow, eso es cool. Seremos mejores amigos y tú siempre vas a ser mi Netnavi, ¿Verdad, Protoman?

—Definitivamente. Cuenta conmigo.

— ¡Maravilloso! ¡Es increíble! —Hizo una pausa que no duró más de un minuto y luego susurró: —Protoman…

En ese momento abrazó el PET contra su corazón, y a pesar de la distancia fui capaz de escuchar sus latidos. Una sensación extraña inundó mi cuerpo. Fue como si mi existencia apenas comenzara, aunque había vivido más de tres semanas. Cientos de imágenes se agolparon en mi mente, simulando la transición de una película.

Un Battlechip insertándose en mi PET.

Una motocicleta a toda velocidad donde yo iba.

Un estadio derrumbándose.

Yo mismo blandiendo una espada.

Una voz ronca ordenándome detenerme.

Una placa dorada que daba vueltas y cuya persona dentro no reconocí.

Yo de nuevo sonriendo arrogantemente con un visor rojo en vez de negro.

El espacio exterior, donde yo sostenía el cuerpo de alguien, de camiseta negra y chaleco rojo.

Y por último, mi escudo daba en el centro de una camiseta negra, y era reemplazada por mi armadura roja.

El futuro. Nuestro futuro juntos. Ignoro el significado de cada escena, y tampoco tengo idea de cómo cambiará nuestra relación con el tiempo. Pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que llegaré a apreciarlo hasta que se convierta en lo más importante de mi vida. Porque, desde antes de que existiera, de que él mismo naciera, ya estábamos predestinados para ser Operador y Netnavi.


End file.
